walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben Paul (Video Game)
I hope the Walkers eat Ben alive alive while he screams for Lee's help out of the top of his lungs! Carley died because he was stupid enough to belive the bandits and wasn't man enough to tell the truth, and because of that chicken shit Lilly killed Carley cold blooded, :'-(, Carle was myfavorite, I thought she and Lee had something goin' on, and thats what I hoped for,because we have to choose her fate in episode 1, between her or Doug, I chose her and I thought she would never die because it doesn't make any sense leting a character die so that you can save to other, so that it can die 2 episodes later, I don't think I liked episode 3, if Carley were alive maybe things would've been different - Eduardo SC die ben Because of what he did and how he made Carley, Kat and Ducky die, i hope he dies a painful death. Hes ugly af anyways and is a retard. I hope telltale reads this.Ccrogers15 (talk) 11:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't you know that it wasnt exactly his fault, he was just trying to help a classmate, and if he didn't give them those supplies then the bandits wouldve attacked earlier and in that attack more people coulda diedCrosider (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I like Ben. In fact I saved him and I cried when he and Kenny died --JuneCat (talk) 20:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Besides Lee, Clem and Carley, Ben was my favorite character in the game. I saved his life, gave him something to eat and stood up for him. Yeah, I really like Ben. JimmyOlsen (talk) 14:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hate mail... on a virtual character? Hey kids, could you give the hate mail a rest? I mean, jesus christ it's a virtual video game character for god's sakes... Quit whining, please! George Holmes 'chadmuskateer' (talk) 21:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm with you man, as much of a screw up as the kid was, it's not like he wanted anyone to die. I don't see why so many people hate him so much. The trash talk on the talk page is just silly, it's not like he is a real person or anything. -- Shoopuffs 19:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) In my personal opinion, while Ben may have caused a few deaths, he actually could be the reason the surviving characters are alive. If he hadn't been dealing with the bandits, they would probably have attacked far earlier, and with the survivors unprepared for any attack, they'd probably have ended up wiped out by such an attack. I mean, Lilly knew about the deals in the end, and she would've been somewhat prepared for fighting back the bandits, whereas if it hadn't happened, no one would've been remotely prepared of the coming attack. Plus, most of the characters who died, I think, would only have died later, anyway. Duck got caught by zombies every ten minutes. Katjaa, I thought, would probably die defending Duck. Chuck was an old man, who would probably get caught eventually. And Brie was just plain useless, really. -- Anonymous Look at his page; Ben is indirectly responsible for the deaths of five to seven more useful people. Had he told any of the other survivors about his deal with the bandits, things might have worked out very differently. If nothing else, it would have taken some pressure off of Lilly, who was already mentally unstable. Maybe Duck and Katyaa would have died anyway, but we'll never know. Then, when Lilly snapped, he held his silence rather than confess his part, leading directly to either Carley or Doug's death. Then, at the beginning of Episode 4, he straight-up abandons Clementine to die (the unforgivable sin, as far as I'm concerned); as a result, Chuck sacrifices himself to protect her. THEN, after (potentially) ignoring Lee's advice to the contrary, he decides that the middle of a zombie siege is the perfect time to tell Kenny about the bandits, resulting in Brie's death. And then, finally, if he's still alive in Episode 5, he gets Kenny killed--though, admittedly, that's the one death he can't really be blamed for. Every one of those characters, Duck included, made more of a positive contribution to the group than Ben. Katyaa had some medical training. Carley was a crack shot. Doug rigged up security systems. Chuck was smart, wise, and brave. Brie knew the school and could help carry gasoline. Even Duck, if nothing else, helped keep his dad sane and focused by simply continuing to exist. Literally the only positive contribution to the group that Ben made in his entire time there was his ability to stand on top of things and look around. Oh, and he handed Lee his gun once. Hatred for the character aside--justified as it may be--the more pressing issue is that Ben was a hindrance to the group. Their net chance of survival was negatively impacted by his existence. His cowardice, clumsiness, emotional immaturity and general uselessness cost the lives of several people who were exponentially more valuable to the group than he was. As Spock would say, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few... so get the fuck outta here." -- Kavonde We need to add the picture when Kenny shoots him and when they both get killed--JuneCat (talk) 20:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Has Ben killed the most survivors Indirectly in The Walking Dead Univerise ? And if so, Should there be a mention to it in the Trivia section or just left alone ? Extreme0 (talk) 14:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) THE TRUTH ABOUT BEN okay, i absolutely LOVED ben! i know he stuffed up alot but you gotta have some sympathy!! he has no idea what happened to his family, and remember, he's just a kid! possibly 18!! at some moments with ben? I DO want to punch him in the face cause he can be a complete idiot, but hes trying to help. he didnt want anyone to die! he didnt do it on purpose!! 'stupidly adorable' is what i say! if that makes any sense, but he tried and thats all you can ask out of a person! 08:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Poor Ben I feel sorry for Ben in the end, if you save him in Crawford. He promises to prove himself to you, and fate decides to play a game of "Fuck you, Ben", with the broken balcony thing. He fucked up along the way, but he was a good kid at heart, he never meant any ill against anyone, but fate just hates his little skinny ass.